


It Just Might Be the Best

by Miss_Webb



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: So i'm kind of done tagging, unless it's like a new development or something, so yeah, just wanted to let you know lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm kind of done tagging, unless it's like a new development or something, so yeah, just wanted to let you know lol.

In the end Stiles eventually convinced himself that it’s safe enough to go back to the tattoo parlor and explain to Derek that he wasn’t coming onto him in any way shape or form, and also explain that his father is the Sheriff and will arrest him himself if he tries to do anything else to Stiles without his consent.

So Stiles got dressed for school, confident now that he had a plan. Once he was at the school he immediately went to the cafeteria to look for Scott. He felt bad because he’d been kind of ditching Scott for the last two days. They had plans to study for their lunch hours, and after school. We all know what Stiles was doing after school now don’t we.

Once he sees Scott he goes in and plops down next to him.

“How’s the studying going?” Stiles asks, looking down at the array of papers, highlighters and pens.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Ouch Scotty, that hurts.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You are so going to fail that exam.”

“I am not. Besides if I do I’ll be fine. I’m a working man now…. Or at least I was for about five minutes’ yesterday.”

“What?”

“I got a job Scotty. I am moving up in the ranks of society.”

“Who hired you?” Scott said eyebrow raised. He remembered trying to get Stiles a job at the animal clinic, but that didn’t work out too well. He passed out almost every time he walked by the medical tools case, because apparently every time he passed the bone saw he couldn’t help but imagine someone using it.

Stiles was prone to accidents. Whether it was because of his clumsiness, or because he passed out, and the ~~rare~~ occasions where he talked his way into trouble.

“The guy at the Tattoo Parlor.”

“What? Are you serious? No way he hired you.”

“Yes way. Although I think he may have hired me for my looks rather than my skills.”

“What makes you say that?”

“he didn’t ask if I had any.”

“Wow. Um, congratulations?”

“Why thank you.” Stiles said smiling, then he grabbed an Apple off the table, he wasn’t sure if it was Scotts or not, but it wasn’t bitten into or anything so he began to eat it. “Scott, what was your first kiss like?”

“My first kiss? Um, well it was with Allison.”

“I know that, but… what was it like? Like what did you feel.”

“it was great. I knew from the moment I met her, that I liked her. When we kissed, it was like… I don’t know, like my dreams were coming true I guess. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

Stiles hummed and continued to eat his apple in silence.

He thought about how he would explain his first kiss.

He would say that time stopped, that it felt like he and Derek were the only two people on earth in that very moment. Or they had somehow traveled to their own planet. He felt like the sun had decided to shine on them and only them, making his skin warm up. He felt like he was one of a two-piece puzzle, and for a few seconds he was finally complete. If he hadn’t come to his senses he would have let Derek kiss him forever, and he would have been happy.

Just thinking about it makes Stiles’ skin tingle. Like a tiny itch, that he wants Derek to scratch. It might be wrong. Especially for Derek who is older than him. But for every bit that he is scared of him, he’s turned on by him.

**

Stiles walked in and the doorbell above him jingled. It happened every single time he came in but this time it truly felt like a spotlight had singled him out. His hands were shaking so he shoved them in his pockets. He mentally went over this morning to try and remember if he’d taken his pill, he was pretty sure he did, so that meant, that yes his hands were shaking in fear. Wow. He totally felt fine in the car, but now that he was in the store. He was totally scared out of his pants.

Derek was sitting at the counter reading a book. The bell on the door hadn’t caused him to look up. But once Stiles’ Scent hit his nose he looked up.

“You’re back.” Derek said, standing up straight. He had to hold back a smile, he had to hold back going over there and scenting Stiles. He was worried that he may never see Stiles again the way he reacted to the kiss. Which wasn’t unwarranted. He should have known better; he should have thought passed the kiss. His only thought had been trying to prove that Stiles wasn’t his soulmate. Which had been a wrong assumption.

It was so rare to find one’s soulmate. Derek had found that out the hard way. They many failed relationships, the hope that was slaughtered and snatched from his mind. Yet here he was. Standing in the same building with his soulmate, and he just wanted to pull him into a hug and kiss him, scent him, apologize and promise never to let him go and Derek had every intention to keep that promise. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said, hands beginning to fidget in nerves. Suddenly his face felt warm, and honestly so did the rest of him. He needed to remember to breath, and the reason he was here. “I wanted to talk about yesterday…”

Derek closed the book he was reading, but stayed behind the counter. He was sure Stiles would appreciate that the way his heartbeat is beginning to rabbit again. “I’m sorry about that. It was dumb, and you’re a minor, and I have never done that before, I’m not some creep that seduces people in my shop. I wasn’t thinking and I’m really, really sorry.”

“Okay, um, yeah.” Stiles said, not really sure what to say now. Derek had apologized, but more needed to be said if he was going to stay here and work. “I just… I want you to know I wasn’t coming onto you.” Stiles began, Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and even nervous; Stiles had to hold back smiling because honestly it was a little cute. “I know I have been in here every day so far this week, and I basically begged you for a job even though it’s clear you don’t need any help. But I wasn’t trying to come onto you. You’re attractive and all, but you’re too old for me. I’m only 16, and my father the Sheriff will have you arrested if you do anything else to me.” Stiles said the last sentence in a rush. He planned to have said it a little bit subtler, but it worked the way it was.

Derek’s face literally paled.

Because oh, what luck right? The first time he ever kisses an illegal minor his father has to be the sheriff.

“So… you still want to work here?” Derek asked.

“Um… if you agree to the terms and conditions I don’t see why not.” Stiles said shrugging.

Derek actually chuckled at that one.

“I more than agree.” Derek said. “I’m sorry, again. That won’t happen again I promise.” Stiles smiled and nodded. “Thanks for giving me a second chance.”

And something in Stiles stomach warmed. Like contentment. Because Derek really was a good guy. He had enough sense to be scared of his dad being the Sheriff, and he was sorry before he even found that little fact out. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

Besides, a really hot guy stealing his first kiss isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to him… but it just might be the best.

 


End file.
